


Impromptu Delivery

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco may have been interrupted, but Scorpius has good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Characters belong to JK Rowling et al.

 

 

"Harry, at this rate we'll never get to the beach." Draco protested half heartedly as his husband straddled him on the couch.  
  
"We can go to the beach after a quick shag. It's not as if it's going anywhere." Harry mumbled as he looked down at Draco. The two had taken the week off for some well needed vacation time. They were in the Bahamas and reveled in the fact that it was December and they could go out in shorts.  
  
"How about we shag after the go to the beach?" Draco suggested, determined not to sweat off all the sun block he had already applied.  
  
"Well we-" Harry was cut short as the floo roared to life and a distraught, disheveled, somewhat excited and most definitely confused Scorpius Malfoy stumbled none to gracefully out of it.  
  
"Scorpius?" the two men asked is shock as the boy, well technically man, fidgeted and paced.  
  
"Uh, father, dad... er Harry. Well, um... baby!... The baby and Lily and water... and breaking and... Great Salazar's knickers! Isn't her due date 2 months away?" He yelled as he flailed his arms above him. Harry and Draco glanced at one another and flew off the couch.

  
...

Harry held his daughter's hand and smiled proudly at her, she was exhausted, her hair was a mess and she was covered in sweat but she was beautiful. He and Draco had flooed back to England with a panicked Scorpius and carried them to St. Mungos. Somehow Scorpius had managed not to faint during the delivery. Harry and Draco had waited outside the room after sending Patronus' to Ginny and Astoria.  
  
Their grandson was small and underweight and refused to cry until the Healer had tapped him on his back, clearing his airway. His lungs were not fully developed and he would have to be in hospital care for a while before he could go home with his parents but Harry was glad that, all things considered, things had gone well.  
  
When Lily fell asleep Harry went over to Scorpius and congratulated him. He felt arms wind around his waist as Draco pulled him in.  
  
"C'mon let's leave them be." Draco whispered before giving Harry a gentle squeeze then releasing him.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said as Draco guided him out the room, "I reckon this was much better than having fun in the sun."  
  
"Much better indeed." Draco said, "Although, I do feel a tad young to be called grandfather."


End file.
